


И за тьмой пришел свет

by Lirit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirit/pseuds/Lirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для всего мира прошло семьдесят лет, но для Стива это была одна ночь. Ответ на вопрос "почему Стив всегда лезет в самое пекло".</p>
            </blockquote>





	И за тьмой пришел свет

Самолет приближался к земле и голос Пэгги начал прерываться, а потом и вовсе пропал, но Стив уже не думал о ней. Со дня смерти Баки прошло две недели и Стив не мог представить себя в большем аду. Он знал, что может выбраться, если захочет — выпрыгнуть из самолета, добраться до суши или хотя бы продержаться до прибытия спасательной миссии — а в том, что таковая будет, Стив не сомневался ни минуты, но… Это означало выжить. Пойти на танцы с Пегги, скорее всего жениться на ней, растить детей и жить в мире, где нет Баки. Как можно жить в мире, где нет Баки? Его смерть ощущалась даже не выдранным сердцем, а полной и бесповоротной потерей себя. Поэтому Стив вцепился в штурвал и без тени сомнений направлял самолет в воду. Последней мыслью, проскользнувшей в уже замерзающем сознании было: «Наконец-то всё закончилось». А потом наступила тьма.

Сознание возвращалось медленно, обрывками выхватывая уличный шум и потрескивающее радио, как будто он просыпался после долгого-долгого сна. Стив открыл глаза и уткнулся взглядом в белый потолок. Потолок? Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание о том, что он утопил себя с самолетом. Он помнит холод, сковывающий тело — Стив не дурак, он знает, что после такого не выживают, но потолок не думает исчезать из поля зрения или меняться. И комментатор по радио все так же возбужденно комментирует матч… На котором они с Баки ходили незадолго до того, как Америка вступила в войну.

Поэтому Стив вскакивает с кровати, с опаской отходит от пытающейся что-то объяснить ему девушки… и с легкостью проламывает картонную стену.

Город вокруг потрясает своим размахом и обилием стекла и ярких вывесок. Стив уже полтора часа сидит в кабинете Фьюри в одном из этих стеклянных небоскребов и слушает о том, что он, как выяснилось, проспал. Семьдесят лет. Он проспал почти семьдесят лет — но помнит, как только вчера сражался с Красным Черепом и вел во льды Валькирию. Две недели назад погиб Баки. Стив хочет задать хоть какие-нибудь вопросы, но в голове пусто и он может лишь кивать как болванчик и подписывать бумаги, связанные с его воскрешением.

ЩИТ предоставляет ему квартиру, немного накоплений в качестве компенсации и стандартную зарплату капитана. Договор о найме подразумевает, что его позовут когда он будет нужен, но до этих пор Стив может наслаждаться своей новой жизнью. Квартира — маленькая однушка средней потрепанности, недалеко от Бруклина. Минимум мебели, непонятная бытовая техника, с которой Стиву ещё предстоит разобраться и вид на загруженную машинами улицу.

Первую неделю Стив учится обращаться с бытовой техникой. Он спалил на плите три электрочайника, полтора часа провозился со стиральной машинкой и откровенно побаивался микроволновки. Но ко всем новшествам все-таки не так сложно притереться, не сложнее, чем к новому оружию, и жизнь входит в однообразную колею. Подъем, пробежка, завтрак, прогулка по городу, ужин и вечер в попытках разобраться как работает компьютер и интернет. И каждое действие Стива как механическое и он постоянно ищет Баки за левым плечом. Ловит себя, что начинает шутить и лишь на середине фразы осознает, что в квартире он совершенно один. Баки умер. Три недели и семьдесят лет назад. Так какого черта он, Стив, вообще выжил?

Стив ест, спит, дышит, тренируется по инерции, не чувствуя жизни и не чувствуя себя хоть капельку нужным в этом новом времени. Он ощущает себя диковинной зверюшкой, невесть как выжившей после ледникового периода. Его узнают на улицах, на него пялятся, и даже сняли какой-то дурацкий фильм, где актеры совсем не похожи на них самих, а война лишь красивая картинка с кучей подвигов и минимумом крови. Как будто война не кровавее игр мальчишек в соседнем дворе.

В Смитсоновском музее ему возвращают блокноты с его рисунками и несколько фотографий, где они с Баки еще совсем юные, нетронутые войной и отчаянно счастливые. Стив хочет обратно. Он готов променять всю свою силу и здоровье, чтобы опять ютиться в маленькой квартирке под самой крышей, спать вдвоем на узкой кровати с выпирающими пружинами и питаться одними бобами, потому что Баки опять задержали зарплату, а остатки денег были израсходованы Стиву на лекарства.

Через месяц Фьюри заканчивает дергать его на подписи всевозможных бумаг и ЩИТ приставляет к Роджерсу психолога, чтобы тот помог капитану окончательно адаптироваться к новой жизни. Стив исправно ходит к нему три раза в неделю и не знает, что сказать. В тридцатые жили люди дела. Действия и только действия, без отвлечения на то, чтобы вытаскивать перед кем-либо душу и тщательно рассматривать ее под микроскопом. Да и как объяснить этой милой девочке-психологу, что у него совершенно нечего рассматривать? Что он самого Стива остались жалкие покалеченные огрызки, один господь знает почему не добитые тоннами льда. А к миру он привыкнет и без внутренних раскопок — нет никакой разницы, в каком времени просыпаться по утрам. Поэтому Стив исправно приходил к психологу три раза в неделю и молчал.

Если была бы хоть малейшая возможность — он бы спился. Но даже ящик виски, разом выпитый прямо из горла подарил только пятнадцать минут блаженного забытья и через пол часа отправил Стива обниматься с белым другом практически до самого утра. Больше подобные эксперименты не повторялись.

Но хуже всего были сны. Каждую ночь, закрывая глаза, Стив знал, что проснется в поту и слезах, с горлом, саднящим от крика. Каждую ночь к нему приходил Баки. Он падал с поезда и Стив никак не мог до него дотянуться. Иногда кошмары менялись. Стив успевал схватить протянутую руку, и пальцы выскальзывали, когда до спасения оставалась пара десятков сантиметров. Через пол года Стив стал похож на тень. Бесполезные походы к психологу прекратились, но кошмары остались. В них изменилось лишь то, что Баки теперь не падал. Он приходил каждую ночь, холодный и безразличный, обнимал Стива и шептал, что тот его предал. Что если бы Стив не позвал его с собой на эту миссию, он бы остался жив. Что Стив должен был прыгать следом, но трусливо остался на удаляющемся поезде. Что он виноват, виноват, виноват, виноват. От этого не спасали ни тренировки до полного изнеможения, ни килограммы снотворного, выпитые, в надежде провести хотя бы одну ночь без кошмаров. Поэтому когда Фьюри пришел и предложил присоединиться к Мстителям — капитан ухватился за эту возможность обеими руками. Даже если он совсем устарел и не сможет помочь, так может быть хоть кто-нибудь положит конец ему и его демонам. За год, прошедший после смерти Баки боль перестала резать острым ножом и лишь пульсировала где-то в районе сердца, тупая и привычная, как раньше были астма и ревматизм. И даже не думала проходить.

Битва с читаури ощущалась Стивом как глоток свежего воздуха: он снова был нужен. Пожалуй, единственное, что тянуло его действовать, была возможность помогать людям. Желание, пронесенное через все детские болезни, эксперимент Эрскина, реки крови на войне и даже через смерть. И теперь, когда над человечеством нависла угроза, не оставалось времени на тяжелые мысли и кошмары, только бесконечная погоня за утекающим сквозь пальцы временем. А потом читаури упали как подкошенные, портал закрылся и серая реальность вернулась на свои места. И хоть адреналин держался ещё неделю — первая чертова неделя, когда Стив спал более-менее спокойной — этого было мало. И за следующими миссиями Стив пришел к Фьюри сам. Ему выдали прекрасную команду и толстую стопку бумаг с заданиями для миссий и Стив наконец-то перестал ощущать себя тенью. Боль и тоска, жившие в груди и не думали сдавать свои позиции, но теперь они иногда заглушались адреналином, поэтому Роджерс рвался в бой как сумасшедший: прыжки без парашюта, самые опасные операции, захваты группировок практически в одиночку — капитану было нечего терять и именно это делало его самым страшным солдатом.

Кошмары отступали. Медленно и сопротивляясь они сдавали свои позиции, давали дни блаженной передышки и крепкого сна. Стив был практически счастлив, насколько может быть счастлив человек с дыркой на месте души. Он брал одну миссию за другой, отнекиваясь от приглашений на вечеринки от Тони и от навязанных Наташей свиданий, потому что знал: стоит отпустить себя и дать передышку, и кошмары вернутся и медленно, но верно добьют его окончательно. Такой участи Стиву не хотелось ни смотря ни на что.

Время бежало со всей стремительностью, как будто хотело обогнать саму жизнь. И даже когда Фьюри умер, а ЩИТ попытался захватить капитана, когда ГИДРа показала свои недобитые головы Стив почувствовал только горечь. Горечь от преданных идеалов и от того, что его хрупкое равновесие с собой и своими демонами вот-вот рухнет. Но надо было снова бежать, снова спасать и спасаться и это было его соломинкой и его центром мироздания.

А затем он увидел Баки. В этот момент Стивово небо вновь рухнуло на землю и поднялось с сумасшедшей надеждой. Баки не помнил его, Баки был в руках ГИДРы, они сами были связаны по рукам и ногам и сейчас ехали на базу, где их скорее всего прикончат, но Стив впервые со времени своего пробуждения чувствовал себя невероятно, потрясающе живым. Часть его души, самая важная, так чутко им оберегаемая возвращалась на место и вставала в заржавевшие пазы.

И когда хелликарьер падал, а Баки избивал его до полусмерти Стив знал, что это не конец. Даже когда вода выбила воздух из отбитых легких и сознание покидало его, Стив знал, что это не конец.

Потому что Баки жив. Потому что он не убил Стива, хотя легко мог это сделать. А значит, все только начинается.


End file.
